YFC Humble BegginingsYFC Like Whipped dogs
by Ani17
Summary: I belong to a group of SW RPG, this is one of the stories of a group within the group. Anival and Joamer set out to commence life after leaving the imperial army, but their first "job" is not what it seems to be, things pop up, in the cold of space...


Chapter I, Humble Begginings.

(Approximately 10:00 SGT, Tadaath, meeting Room STC HQ)

Anival tightened his tie, and ran out the door; he was a bit late for a meeting with his first costumer. Wearing a black suit, baby blue shirt, and a tie with silver striped, and of course a suitcase. Anival felt a bit out of his element, but projecting confidence and professionalism was vital to what he wanted to do today. It was a huge milestone that would be leaped, for today his company would start its maiden voyage, as would many of his newly acquired ships.

Anival stopped before a set of double doors that led to the meeting room. He took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling, rising and falling, finally when he thought he was ready, he stepped in. Sitting on comfortable yet practical chairs was his Co-founder, friend, and Vice president, Joamer Reistlin. He was wearing clothing nearly as identical to Anival's the only difference was that his seemed to be made of finer material. Anival felt a bit uncomfortable about that, but he let his eyes wander to the other Occupant, there sitting at the head of the table was the Army's executive officer, Rizzit, he was wearing a uniform, decorated with everything.

"Sorry for the delay gentlemen." Apologized Anival, as he took a seat opposite of Joamer.

"Quite alright." They both murmured.

"Well lets get straight to business shall we."

"Yes, lets" responded Joamer.

"Well, as you know, the Army likes to order special things from special clients from time to time, weapons, bacta, supplies, parts, etcetera, however know we want to carry some goods, that are only distributed by this certain merchant."

Anival noticed how Rizzit was dodging the cargo as well as the merchants name, and area of practice.

"Of course we have the resources to do this ourselves, but we don t want to leave tracks, at all, it would be dangerous, the cargo . Could be misinterpreted as preparations for war, or large scale invasion, you know."

Anival and Joamer both nodded.

"Well, I heard about your little operation, and decided it was small enough not to get to much attention, but large enough not to be manipulated by pirates, and you both have good military records, and by what we can tell are loyal to the empire. Here are the details, you are going to take cargo from here, the payment, and bring back the other cargo back, the goods. Here is the cargo's manifest, be careful with that information, it could prove dangerous."

"Is it encrypted?" asked Joamer.

Rizzit smiled. "Yes, it is, and here are the codes, protect both with your lives."

Anival reached out for the cargo manifest, while Joamer took the code key.

That's is all gentlemen, thank you for your time.

Anival hesitated a bit, then Rizzit smiled again.

"You will receive your payment upon return, don't worry about that."

Anival nodded, and walked off.

Joamer was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and his suitcase at his feet. He was smiling.

"Well, let s get this show on the road." He beamed.

Anival smiled an even greater smile.

Let s go. They walked towards the hangars, when they got there Joamer whistled.

When did you get this?

Two weeks ago, I had her modified; she is called The Olympian, fast too. Anival looked around; droids as well as humans were loading the Isis, the Osiris, and the Nerf Herder.

We have some firepower too, onboard we have p-38 s, Raven fighters, and the Flachette is accompanying us too.

Joamer nodded.

Well, lets get this show on the road.

(Hangar, Zeshaun)

Zeshaun was in the hangar tuning up his newly purchased Besu'liik Hunter-Killer starfighter he had already renamed her the Sea Devil painting her a nice shade of black with bright florescent red highlights along the cockpit and on his two laser cannons. He had bought it for himself as a congratulations present for making it as the Squadron Leader of the YFS. He had three squadrons of fighters under his control and was very glad at what he saw. After flying it back from the shop, he was having a nice conversation with the technicians on duty on what would be the best modifications to add to his fighter to make it faster and make it more dexterous. As he was finishing the last few adjustments to the screws and wires he saw the hangar doors open and two men in very nice business uniforms entered the hangar and stood by the four ships that were in the YFS designated area.

Zeshaun recognized them as Joamer and Anival, two of the leaders of the organization. He put the tools back in their box, wiped his hands on a rag and started to walk over. He felt very under dressed because he was only wearing a dirty T-shirt and a flight suit unzipped from the waist down.

"Glad to see you're here Zeshaun." Anival said turning to greet him.

"Thanks, I don't think I've seen this ship around here before is it knew?" Zeshaun asked pointing at the ship that was directly in front of them.

"I was just telling Joamer that I just got her, the Olympian" Anival said with a sense of pride.

Zeshaun nodded, looking over the ship. wouldn't mind getting myself one of those too he thought as he observed the ship.

"I just got a new fighter as well," Zeshaun said pointing toward his fighter. "the Sea Devil, but I have to go finish up some last minute adjustments so I'll see you all soon." Zeshaun said saying goodbye and heading back toward his ship.

He started putting the covers back over the wires and bolting them down, tightening all the screws and polishing a few spots that seemed dull. He was very glad that he had gotten this job, and was able to wear his Akodo flight suit again. It had been a while since he was the leader of any sort of flght squadron so he had no reason to wear the gray flight suit that had been hanging in his closet since he had arrived at the Vast Empire.

"Hey Zeshaun." Anival shouted from across the hangar. "You can store your fighter in my ship if you want, I got some extra space and you'll get to ride with the P-38's."

Zeshaun smiled, he had taken a liking to those ships but hadn't gotten to connect very well with their pilots, so this would be a perfect oppurtunity for him. "Thanks Anival, that'd be great." Zeshaun replied giving Anival a thumbs up.

Zeshuan opened up the cockpit and hopped in and started up the engines. Over the roar of the engines he shouted out to both Anival and Joamer.

"I'm gonna take her for another test flight, call me on my comlink if you need something."

Anival and Joamer nodded and threw a loose salute his way. Zeshaun saluted back and then closed the cockpit. He went through all the checks, he liked what he saw. His engines were working at over 100 percent and the control stick felt lighter in his hands. This should be fun He eased out of the hangar and then shot straight up and up into the sky. He avoided going into space for the moment, not wanting to be too far away when Anival or Joamer called.

(

"Olympian to Sea Devil, repeat Olympain to Sea Devil."

"Sea Devil here."

We are taking off, please return, thanks.

Understood.

Anival switched to a private comlink channel.  
Joamer, after we leave follow us in you frigate, we don t want to risk both pieces of the information at the same place. I ll com you within ten minutes of arriving at the co-ordinates.

"Alright."

"Sir, the Sea Devil is in the hanger, we are ready for departure."

Alright, let s go. Anival walked to his seat, the ship lurched a bit, it rattled as they left the atmosphere, then when it was clear of the planets gravity, it jumped into hyperspace.

Three Hours Later

"Sir, we are now exiting hyperspace". Anival felt his palms get sweaty, he was nervous, as soon as they exited hyperspace, Anival s pre-designated signal was sent to Joamer, they had arrived at their destination, and he would send verbal confirmation shortly. Only Anival didn't get to send the message, looming in front of them was a series of ships, Anival couldn t even hope to match the firepower.

"Sir, they are sourrounding us!"

"Evasion maneuvers!"

"Incoming enemy fighters!"

"Launch the fighters!" Screamed Anival

A siren went of, telling the pilots to get to their ships.

"Anival, whats wrong?"

"We are under attack, get to your fighter, time to earn your salary!"

"Alright!"

"Sir, fighters are being launched, flachette is away, as are the ravens. Sir, Ion blasts, everywhere!"

"Damn them!"

First order and we get krifing attacked, though Anival.

Minutes later the ship shuddered.

"Sir, we are trapped in a tractor beam!"

"What about the fighters?!"

"All of them away, sir, the Isis is also in a tractor beam, the Nerf Herder, and Osiris have both been hit by ion cannons."

Anival swore loudly.

"Alright let them bring us in, we have to hope they want what we have"

"We don t have much of a choice do we sir."

"No, no we don t."

Zeshuan, if you are overwhelmed just try to stay alive, Joamer should be here shortly.

"Alright, but wha"- the comm. Went dead.

"What happened?" demanded Anival

"Communications have been jammed."

"Alright, let it be."

Anival ran to his quarters, he took the cargo manifest, covered and hid it in a hidden locker within his locker.  
He would at least do part of what he was told to do.

Joamer paced the length of the bridge while he waited for the signal from Anival to jump in system. His Bothan Frigate was not extremely old, but it was not new either. Probably why he could afford it, even running on a skeleton crew with a lot of the systems automated it cost a lot. Luckily the two companies he worked for paid him enough to keep her running.

Walking over to one of the weapons stations he kneeled down and said "What's the status of those ion cannons we installed?" Weeks ago they had removed several of the turbolasers so the ion cannons could be installed. He had access to some of the best builders from the solar system, so it was not a patch job. Instead it looked like they had always belonged on the ship. Her beauty was untarnished by patched on weaponry.

"Power flow looks stable and clean. No outside interference, or noticeable power loss." The weapons officer said after checking his boards. "Sir, if I may say something. I've served on ships before. But, this ship it a true beauty. There is just something about her."

Joamer nodded as he walked away, he agreed fully with the young man. She might be old, she might be a bit slower or less powerful then some of the other new ships. He thought, though, she would get the job done regardless.

"Sir, long range sensors picking up massive energy discharge. Scanners suggest it's weapons fire, directly at our rendezvous point." The sensor officer shouted a few seconds later.

"All hands battle stations, bring the weapons and shields online. Raven wing, launch the second we drop out of hyperspace. Stay close though, sensors are picking up a lot of enemy fighters." Joamer said as he keyed off shipwide.

"Quick jump in, try to bring us out as close as you can." Joamer felt the ship lurch forward into the quick hyperspace jump. A few seconds later she dropped out a few hundred yards from the ensuing battle.

"Hard to port, bring the starboard ion cannons in position to fire on that frigates engines. Stay out of there firing solution though." Joamer ordered as the ship began to turn to port.

He watched the small freighters taking ion blasts and some small turbolaser fire. Luckily any of the really big ships were holding back, apparently no one wanted the cargo, or the ships destroyed.

"Slavers then, since they are not just punching holes to vent atmo." Someone cursed next to him, Joamer nodded in agreement.

"No quarter then. All weapons fire. Take out their engines and shields." Joamer ordered a second later. "Give me a secure channel to the Olympian."

"Done sir." The comms officer said as he broke through the jamming signal. Old Army tricks still came in handy.

"Olympian, fine day for a stroll in the park. I suggest you get any ship still capable of hyperspace out of here. I'm not sure how long I can hold them off." Joamer said, he did not wait for a reply as he keyed off the comm link.

"Bring us up over that frigate, hit their bridge a few times. That should keep them out of the game for awhile, and give me all open frequencies, time to ask for their surrender."

He heard a few chuckles and nods as the comms officer nodded at him, a second later he said "This is Captain Reistlin of the frigate Hunter Gratzner. We are the flagship of the Tiger Claw merchant fleet. You are out gunned and out flanked."

He waited a few long moments as the sensor station grinned and hit a few keys. He knew the ghost signatures would not last long, but they might do the trick.

"No doubt by now you have seen the sensor data confirming more ships closing in on the system. Surrender now, and you will not be harmed." Joamer waited for the reply, after a minute he said "Bring us up over the top of the merchant ships, get us in line for a broadside on that cruiser."

He felt the impacts of the turbo laser cannons hitting the shields, he swore as he waited till the ship was in range. A second later his comm link buzzed "Joamer... you are no captain." A familiar voice echoed throughout the bridge. A few seconds later the attacking ships ceased fire and begin moving off.

"All ships stand down." Joamer said, keying for the open freq he said "Bacredi, you old dog. Took you long enough to get here. Did you really have to attack my fleet though?"  
Joamer Tremaine Reistlin Sergeant First Class, Fire Team Captain, Academy Command Staff Raiders Squad, Wildcard Platoon

Anival panicked, he didn t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could, he waited, waited to be boarded. Hoping that Zeshaun would survive, just long enough for Joamer to come to the rescue.

Sir, the counter-boarding party is already at the possible entry points, any further orders?

Anival thought about it for a while.

Yes, tell the men to hold their positions as long as possible, but not to try anything foolish, if they are outnumbered, tell them to surrender, I don t want any deaths on my hands, well not at least any of ours.

Sir! We have an incoming signal on a secure channel. Said another officer.

Here come the demands thought Anival.

"Olympian, fine day for a stroll in the park. It was Joamer, Anival felt a bit relieved, I suggest you get any ship still capable of hyperspace out of here. I'm not sure how long I can hold them off."

Anival didn t have a chance to respond, he looked at his datapad, their was the status layouts of all the ships and fighters, the Olympian wasn t going anywhere, she was locked in a tractor beam.

The other bigger ships were also disabled, the only thing able to get out were the fighters, and by what Anival saw, they would soon be destroyed, one had already been blown up, a raven, and the flachette was taking heavy damage.

Zeshaun, I hope you can hear me, if you can try to make a light jump, either Joamer or I will get back to you, and if you can t well then rendezvous with Joamer, it s your last hope.

Anival terminated the transmission, he hoped Zeshaun had heard it, but the chances were very unlikely.  
Then Anival heard something incredibly unsuspected. Bacredi s name.

Bacredi? Though Anival incuriously, Bacredi? Bacredi!  
There weren t any words for the relief Anival felt.

Order all fighters to postpone their attack, and all the others on board, tell them to go back to their regular stations, there has been a huge mis-understanding.

Anival smiled and sat down, his legs were ready to give out.

Zeshaun wove in and out of the dogfights, trying to help out any of his mates as best as he could, flying back and forth across the field, they were vastly outnumbered and he was trying to save as many of his fighters as he could as he watched his friends stopped in their tracks by tractor beams and ion cannons. This isn't looking too good for us Zeshaun thought as he blasted through the shell of a TIE fighter.

"Sir, we're losing fighters left and right, if we don't do something soon, we'll all be dead." One of his flight leaders voice broke through the silence.

"I know, just hold on for a couple more minutes." Zeshaun said through gritted teeth as he pulled up hard to avoid a volley of proton torpedo's headed his direction.

Just don't want to leave Anival and Joamer alone without any fighter support Zeshaun thought to himself. The situation only got worse, he had managed to get the remaining P-38's back into formation but it only made sure that he didn't lose many more fighters. The battle didn't look like it would be turning in their favor anytime soon. As he was thinking about pulling out of the fight and jumping to a safe spot before calling for back up a familiar voice crackled over the intercom, chopped up but still understandable.

Zeshaun. . . hear me. . . try to make a light jump. . .get back to you, . . . then rendezvous with Joamer, it s your last hope.

Perfect "Here we go men, lets jump, sending coordinates, 3..2..1.."

Zeshaun and the reamins of the P-38's and hornets quickly left, the stars bending for a moment in front of them and then disappearing from the fight. Zeshaun didn't set a coordinate too far from the fight, he wanted to return and hopefully be back in time to save Anival and Joamer, although by the sound of the message Joamer somehow managed to escape.

"Keep your engines hot, we're going back as soon as we can." Zeshaun reminded his squadron mates.

"Sir, this is one hell of a mission." One of his fighters commented.

"Just keep a cool head," Zeshaun advised although he was finding it hard to keep a cool head himself.

They waited in space, Zeshaun as waiting for the arrival of Joamer's ship but it didn't seem to come, making him very uncomfortable Hope he hasn't been blown up he thought as he nervously shifted his ship around in circles looking for any signs of an incoming ship.

"We should call for help." The P-38's remaining wing leader said, breaking an uneasy silence.

"Let's just head back to see what's happened, everyone prepare your torpedos and missiles, this could get rough ." Zeshaun ordered flicking a few buttons and switches as he started his hyperdrive. "Jumping in 3 2 1"

The two squadrons jumped for a second time, dropping in right at the edge of the fight, but Zeshaun could now see that it was much quieter Don't like the looks of this he thought as he slowly lead his group of fighters closer, getting a lock on to the enemy ship.

A sudden repeating message crackled over the intercomm Order all fighters to postpone their attack, and all the others on board, tell them to go back to their regular stations, there has been a huge mis-understanding.

(Bacredi, Aboard a BAF)

156 fighters of all different classes had outnumbered the enemy in a 4 to 1 ratio. The new Bothan Frigate that had just entered the system was soon to be swarmed by two gunboats and a Bothan Frigate RAF Devonshire. The battle, which had come to no casualties due to the fact that Bacredi had ordered all of his ships to fire ion blasts, was heavily weighted. The RAF Invincible quickly took advantage of the situation and pulled the enemy flagship in with her tractor beams.

Sir, we re picking up a large fleet coming in close to the size of ours. The sensor officer spoke in a Corellian accent, and Bacredi became alerted. Message coming in. Want me to display it?

Fifth Screen, Bacredi looked at the screen as the Aurabesh type began to file out. He waited, until he recognized the voice almost three sentences in. Get me the com, Bacredi tapped his earpiece as he put it in and heard a bing. He relayed to the frigate Joamer, you are no captain. The fleets all flew back after the period of misunderstanding. Captain John Devon began to relay orders to the forces Move into Defensive Positions, Gold Wing you are spearheading patrols around our flotilla, Red Squadron you have defence of the frigates.

Copy, came the voices of a wing leader.

What is this all about? Devon walked over to Bacredi, and Bacredi just smirked.

Old friend, old misunderstandings, Bacredi told Devon who shrugged it off.

I ll be in the hangar waiting for the shuttle to be prepped. I will then take it to the Captains ship. Get Opaque Squadron to go with me.

I know lackluster but I m tired. Anival snarled, he had taken a loss, it would take hundreds of thousands of credits to buy back the fighters they had lost, and not to mention the damages to the custom cruiser.

Sir, Zeshaun ahs returned, he is in the hangar as we speak.

Alright, send the order to get my personal fighter ready, and tell Zeshaun to get ready for another flight.

Yes, sir.

Bacredi, can you here me?

A bit of rough static came through the comm.

Yes, Bacredi here.

Mind meeting us at the Hunter Gratzner? Anival asked sarcastically.

Will be there. he answered.

Anival walked to his fighter, a Nimbus V-wing.

Upon arriving Anival met with Zeshaun, he was leaning against a slightly scorched Besu'liik fighter.

Zeshaun, are you ready?

Yes. was his simple reply.

Lets get going then.

Anival climbed into the cockpit, he started the take-off sequence, and raised his fighter. Flying stright out of the hangar Anival opend a channel to Joamer.

Joamer, permission to come aboard? Anival smiled

Permission granted, just don't blow anything up, or you're paying for it.

Anival laughed, the tense moment had passed.

Not even five minutes after they had launched from the temporarily disabled cruiser, they arrived at Joamer ship, they eased into the hangar, and got out.

Anival stripped of a flight suit, and he stood in his crisp business suit. He took something from underneath his seat, he tossed a package to Zeshaun.

A uniform of sorts, you can wear that while not in flight suit, or for meetings.

Zeshaun turned red, and nodded.

Thanks.

Well lets get going.

Anival looked around to see if Bacredi's ship had gotten there yet, by what he saw it hadn't, so they made there way to the briefing room.

Oh by the way, Zeshaun, you're replacement fighters are on their way.

Anival fixed his tie and picked his way through the hangar, he had to get to the meeting room as fast as he could. Anival entered the room, Zeshaun close behind him, inside the room was only a protocol droid, and a few empty seat. Anival took a seat in the middle of the table Zeshaun sat opposite him, leaving the two ends open.

Would you like something to drink sir? Asked the droid.

Anything strong. Mumbled Anival

And you sir? repeated the droid this time motioning at Zeshaun.

Same.

The droid walked off to fetch their orders, just as the droid walked out Joamer walked in, wearing regular crew uniform, a man talking to him, Joamer nodded and dismissed the man with a hand, Anival stood and clasped hands with the man.

Thought I was dead. Chuckled Anival.

Thought you were dead too. Smirked Joamer as they both took a seat. They made small talk Until Bacredi stepped into the room.  
Finally, thought Anival.

Bacredi strode in, and made a point of choosing where to sit, Anival didn t know weather to laugh or be mad. Instead he choose to remain silent and watch what he did. Finally Bacredi took his seat, a chair away from Joamer.

The droid came in with the drinks, including one for Joamer and Bacredi, everyone waited until the drinks were on the table and the droid left.

Well where do we start? Asked Bacredi.

Besides the life s of our men? asked Zeshaun trying to suppress his anger, although the vein in his neck was popping and his face was red.

It was all a bad misunderstanding. Broke in Anival, calmly taking a sip of his drink.

How can you say that?! barked Zesh.

He sat down, shaking.

Ok, about the loss, we will both drop the losses incurred, which are far greater on our side Bacredi.

Bacredi raised an eyebrow. What do I have to do?

Escort us the rest of the way.

A man in a dark tan outfit burst through the room, dragging his steps. The man went straight to Joamer and showed him a datapad, Joamer looked at them and talked to the man in hushed tones, Anival took another drink from his glass and laid it on the table, it made a sharp ringing noise. The man nodded and left.

Joamer looked at them apologetically.

Well as I was saying, all we need is an escort to our destination and back.

Bacredi shifted in his chair, seeming to think it over.

His face lightened and then he agreed.

Alright then, we just need to wait for a few minor repairs, and a few replacements for my destroyed fighters and we can go, after-

Anival was interrupted by two men in dark green suits.

Sir can we talk to you? Joamer looked at Anival, and got up.

Anival sighed deeply, finishing his glass he looked at Zeshaun, who seemed to be more interested on something near his shoe. After fife minutes Joamer stepped back into the room, sweat trailing his upper lip.

Sorry, had to do something. Anival nodded.

Alright then, we have a deal, that s all unless someone has something to add?

Another interruption, Anival was sick he stood and barked Now what?!

Sir there are incoming ships from hyperspace, and they don t look friendly! Corporal Anival Vine Vidi vici Cogito Ergo Sum No Tears, No Blood, No Honor ASL/SGTAnivalVelasquez/3SQD/1PLT/1COM/1RGT/1BAT/Tadath Blue Squadron 12 Y-Wings led the arrow-formation of starfighters. Coral Squadron broke off of the formation and got to the Special Air 1 Bacredi s shuttle. On the right of Blue Squadron was Cyan Squadron, to the left was Green Squadron, Teal and White Knight squadron were directly behind Blue Squadron. Red, Gray, Yellow, Gold, Royal, Opaque, Steel, Omega, Keithec, and Cobalt Squadrons were leading another arrow formation. Directly behind the first arrow led by Blue Wing was the Invincible and the Devonshire and the Iron Duke, along with fifteen support ships. The Cobalt-lead wing had the St. Albans, the Bedford, and the Somerset, fifteen support ships to them as well.

Lieutenant Furor Blue 1 was in the cockpit of his Y-Wing, leading his sluggish fighter towards three unknown Bothan Assault Frigates, two CR-90s, and one Corellian Frigates. They had close to three squadrons and four support ships. They would be bested easily. Blue Squadron form on me...Cyan Squadron speed up to 96 MGLT and do a firing pass and come back around after you go to two thousand feet from the first target. Teal Squadron get on our backs Blue Squadron open bomb bays. Lieutenant Furor told his entire squadron as he flipped a switch, opening his bomb bay. He had twenty proton bombs ready to fire at the first Bothan Assault Frigate.

Copy, Blue 1, Cyan Squadron on me. The Raven Squadrons moved lightning fast, they went to the centerline of the Bothan Assault Frigate, firing blasts at the frigate and popping back up over the frigate, without resistance. The frigate was obviously readying itself for the oncoming bomber attack.

This is Special Air 1, we are safely landed inside the Invincible, you re free to go Coral.

Copy, Coral 1 responded stoutly, gladly returning to the battle. Gunboat Starry Citadel and Gunboat Cruising Speed we are escorting you to Blue Squadron for second wave, over.

Why are they not having any resistance Blue 1 asked himself as he flew over the Bothan Assault Frigate, flipping three switches and dropping 15 bombs over the course of 3 seconds (5 per second).

Squadrons this is the Invincible, we are detecting boarding craft and lots of em! Second Echelon, redirect to those boarding craft now! All of the TIE-class starfighters turned around immediately, going towards the boarding craft.

Invincible

Zhar Bacredi ran towards the hangar exit, his S-5 in hand. Fifteen hangar personnel were readying themselves with their S-5s as well, and they began to briskly walk towards the door as well. In the hallway all Bacredi saw was seven or so guards with S-5s and repeating blasts lining the hallway (as it was connected to the airlock). Do they think they re going to make it?

One of the lead guards walked up, They re eta for us is fifty seconds, so yes. We re trying to get some more guards up here but we probably won t get them. Anival ran towards his V-wing, almost stumbling twice, and after running into many of Joamer's staff.  
Fighters were taking off into space, pilots rushed to their fighters, and maintenance crew flew to their charges. Anival made his way through all the commotion, nearly getting hit by a fighter taking of, Zeshaun was already in his fighter.

Zesh, careful out there.

Zeshaun nodded, you too.

Anival climbed into the fighter after putting on his suit, Anival started the launch sequence, and donned his helmet. Anival eased the yoke and started out of the hanger, it would be hell trying to get back to the cruiser. A volley of green bolts greeted the ships emerging from Joamers frigate, four fighters exploded before they had a chance to react, they erupted into small flowers of fire, the after shock ricocheted on Anival's fighter.

All ships under my command take orders from Joamer, and the Hunter Gratzner. I will stay out here and try to help out. Anival sent the message to all his ships, then opened a private channel to the Hunter Gratzner.

Joamer, you have temporary control of my ships, I will be trying to help the fighters.

Increasing his speed to avoid incoming allies as well as enemy fighters was a new experience to Anival, a small maneuverable fighter was different then to what he was accustomed to, and the feeling almost made him spill the drink he had recently consumed.

Anival spotted three incoming fighters and decreased his speed slightly, allowing the two fighters to catch up to him, Anival corkscrewed, a move that almost made him lose his lunch, and fired four times, all of the shots missed, Anival frowned.

Anival moved weaved his way in and out from the incoming enemy fighters, one of the fighters got to close, Anival leaned on the controls hard, sending the v-wing straight down into a nose dive, the fighters behind him didn't have time to move, and collided with the other fighter, Anival regained his balance as a beautiful silhouette moved between the ships.  
Corporal Anival Vine Vidi vici Cogito Ergo Sum No Tears, No Blood, No Honor ASL/SGTAnivalVelasquez/3SQD/1PLT/1COM/1RGT/1BAT/Tadath/VEA/[AS-H]/[AS-1]/[EW:2C]/[DoH]

"All departments report battle stations, sir." A young woman said as Joamer strode onto the bridge. His XO commander Travis Lyiutm nodded to the young woman. He looked back as Joamer walked up next to him, he turned back around and watched the fighters from the other fleet begin to engage a few of the frigates.

"Launch the Ravens." Joamer said a few seconds later. "Hold fire till we are closer to the ship directly in front of us. When we are almost on top of him turn ninety degrees counter clockwise, increase power to artificial gravity. Then give them a broadside from ontop of them."

Joamer was known for odd tactics such as these. By increasing power to the gravity generators they could nearly turn the ship upside down. Some ship captains lessened the armor on top of their ships to keep the weight down. By using this weakness they were able to stay out of the ships firing arc and inflict massive damage with little to no risk. Problem was, sometimes the enemy knew this trick. Broadside to broadside always ended badly.

"Ravens away." His XO said a few moments later.

"Give me secure comms to our ships." Joamer turned to his comm officer, after a second he saw the man nod. "Transports, if your hyperdrives are functioning get out of here. Rendezvous at the beta point, we will meet up with you soon. Authorization code, black four red."

The comms officer shut down the link without waiting for confirmation from the other ships. Joamer watched as the three freighters jumped into hyperspace a few moments later.

Flipping a switch on a small board standing in the middle of the bridge Joamer waited for the green light and said "Olympian, Flachette this is the Hunter Gratzner take positions behind us. We will open the door for you, don't miss otherwise this is going to be a real bad day."

Flipping the comms switch off he watched as his Bothan Frigate made her starboard roll. A second later he felt the faint tremble throughout the ship as the starboard batteries opened fire.

"Ion control, target their bridge when we are within range." His XO said a second later, Joamer long ago learned to share command. His XO was more skilled in space combat then he was, and you had to trust your second in commands decisions. Otherwise why even have him in the position in the first place.

"Sensors report, internal explosions, sir." His sensor chief said suddenly.

"Hard to starboard, rotate to midships. Bring us in line with the next frigate." Joamer said a moment later.

"Too late!" His XO shouted suddenly. Joamer looked up to the see the second frigate move to broadside them, his ship was not even close to being in position. Hitting a button for ship wide he said "All hands, brace for impact."

He watched as the batteries opened fire. He waited for the impact, and the alarm klaxons to sound.  
Joamer Tremaine Reistlin Sergeant First Class, Fire Team Captain, Academy Command Staff Raiders Squad, Wildcard Platoon

Fighters were incoming from everywhere, luckily Bacredi had fighters to match. Anival s fighters were puny in force, compared to the other fighters; Anival decided it was time to buy more fighters, if only he could get the money.

Anival watched as the transports disappeared into the blackness of space, no doubt Joamer had given the retreat order, commending Joamer s decision Anival gunned his fighter, somehow he had forgot to refuel it and was quickly running out of fuel.

Joamer, I need to refuel, your ship is the closest right now, I am going to prepare to-

Anival was cut off as a fighter landed a direct hit on his rear left, instantly his shield dropped dramatically. Turning counter-clockwise allowed him to escape the next volley that cam.

Damn I hate flying yelled Anival at no one in particular.

Another blast shook the fighter, they were getting closer, and Anival didn t want to become another dead pilot. Anival saw five dots appear, as he got closer he noticed they weren t dots, and they were shooting at him, no not at him, at the fighters behind him, Anival felt the ship shudder as his pursuer joined the rest of his friends, as scrap in space.

Anival silently thanked them and headed towards the Hunter Gratzner, just as it was bombarded by the enemy, the bolts that left from the enemies cannons sunk into the ships hull, Anival wasn t an expert, but he was sure it would do some damage.

Anival held off as far as he could as the ship took the punishment, suddenly it started to turn, bearing its arms at the enemy, and fired its own cannons, Anival smiled and gunned the throttle, his was running out of fuel faster than he could eat a bantha steak.

Anival carefully docked on the ships hangar, and popped the hatch he quickly got out and wet his head, he hated the confinement of a fighter, Anival finished the rest of the water and got in, an unkown character was still refueling his fighter. Anival took the time to comm. Joamer.

Joamer I am in your hangar, getting refueled, what s the status on the transports?

Hold on, have a couple fo problems to deal with here. Anival heard the faint stress on Joamer s voice.

Alright, as it stands all but the Nerf Herder have left, some fighters are around it, they haven t disabled it yet, but its only a matter of time.

Alright, I ll see what I can do.

Anival ended the message and commed Zeshaun.

Zesh, meet me near the Hunter Gratzner, and bring all available fighters under your command.

Will do

Anival got into his fighter and took off; heading towards the boxed in transport, halfway to the Nerf Herder Zesh and four other fighters joined him. Anival let Zesh take the lead, he wasn t in a hurry to die. Upon arrival Anival noticed several fighters flying around the unarmed ship, they were just blocking its path.

Lets take em out! shouted Zesh, and another deadly dance had begun.

Ten years ago, Rain would never have guessed that she would end up doing exactly what she'd promised herself she would not be doing. Of course, had Tracen not died she wouldn't be doing this. It was only by chance as she was looking through contracts that she received the call from an old colleague.

====Flashback====

"Good to see you again, Sergeant." Of course it had to be the man she had known only as General Rizzit.

Rain tilted her head and smiled at the man. He hadn't changed so far as she could see. A few more wrinkles and a new scar or two but other than that he remained the same old Rizzit. "It's just Rain now, General. And somehow I get the feeling that this isn't a social call."

The man on the screen laughed a hearty laugh. "Same old Brightstar. Right down to business then." He sobered a bit and squared his shoulders. "The long and short of it. As the Army's XO, I made a business deal, and I would like you to keep an eye or two on it. Make sure....no harm comes to it, if you know what I mean."

Rain nodded her understanding. "Any details that you can give me that would not compromise your position or their's?" She asked, the tone of her voice changing as his did. However, Rain did not straighten. Instead she leaned against her desk and folded her arms.

The XO nodded and began a narrative that Rain was sure was being run through encrypted channels. He was taking risks, and Rain was now determined to help him.

====End Flashback====

Rain was ready to bring her ship into real space when alarms started going off and she reverted sooner than she thought.

"D'Jonoc, that is a battle." Her copilot stated almost matter of factly. "What the hell did you get us into?" Sira asked with wide green eyes.

Rain reacted on instinct. She didn't come to be known as one of the best pilots of the Tracen Alliance by just sitting in a seat issuing orders. She juked to port just as shrapnel from an exploding fighter blasted in her direction. "Well I had hoped he had gotten out of this sort of mess." She said through gritted teeth. "Comms, All channels broadcast," Bright called to her comm's officer. The woman dialed all channels and nodded. "Olympian or Hunter Gratzner, This is Captain Rain D'Jonoc of the Shatterpoint. I don't want to fire on the wrong ships here. Give me a sign."

Waiting for a reply Rain, became increasingly glad that she had chosen to fly the Shatterpoint on this particular contract. "Rizzit, I swear if I get killed I am going to haunt you to your very last breath." She muttered dodging fire from what seemed like all sides. It wasn't that she was worried about the shields, it was more the conservative in her that said 'waste not.' She juked again to port and found she had picked up a few tailers.

"Captain do we fire?" Her Aft gunner asked.

"Do not fire. Repeat do not fire till we have Friend-Foe designation." Rain told her gunners.

"Rain, dive!" Sira called as another three fighters came in at her from the front.

"Shikalis di kavie." Rain cursed using a language she had picked up in the outer rim five years back, and dived spinning in a corkscrew pattern. She hoped she got an answer soon. Even she couldn't stop a frightened gunner from shooting back.

"For your sake, I really hope that isn't a challenge."

(Aboard the Hunter Gratzner)

He closed his eyes as he felt the impacts from his ship taking a full broadside. He heard her support structure begin to groan under the strain. The alarm klazons sounded a few seconds later as damage reports began coming in.

"Starboard batteries, FIRE!." His XO and himself said at the same time. The ship responded to their orders after a few seconds delay and opened fire on the attacking frigate. Even with structural damage she fought on, defying anyone to end her life.

"Damage report." Joamer said as he hit a switch to silence the alarms.

"Heavy structural damage along the entire starboard side. Venting atmosphere in several sections, main power is down throughout most of the ship. Limited life support, shields are failing. The old girl is ticked off though, sir. Weapons and engines are still operational." One of his officers said a few seconds later.

"Status on the other ship?" His XO said.

"Breaking apart." Joamer said softly as he watched the ship in front of them explode a second later.

"Hard about, bring us in line with another one. If this is our day, then let's go down fighting. I want her name repeated throughout the ages." Joamer ordered.

"Sir, more ships dropping in from hyperspace. No friend or foe idents, they are almost right on top of us!" His sensor chief said suddenly.

"Ravens, whoever is still alive. Turn to face the new ships that just dropped in. Helm, come about target the nearest ship, and when in range fire." His XO ordered.

"Olympian or Hunter Gratzner, This is Captain Rain D'Jonoc of the Shatterpoint. I don't want to fire on the wrong ships here. Give me a sign." The comm link said suddenly.

"What the frak, Ravens stands down. Send them our friend or foe ident. Shatterpoint, I don't know how the hell you got here, but good timing. Form up with the Ravens, and follow them in. We have a battle to finish. Ravens, form up and target the nearest ship. You will have covering fire from us." Joamer said.

"Roger." His comm link said in multiple voices at the same time.

The next few minutes went by quickly. He watched several ships blow up around him, a few of them were ships he knew. As he watched each of his friends ships blow up he felt a pang in his chest for the lives lost. His own ship took more damage, but she kept fighting. He could hear the stress fractures all throughout her hull beginning to take a toll. She was getting slower, her moves less fluid. Pretty soon the engines would fail, and the weapons would go quiet.

"Sir... they are retreating." His sensor chief said in stunned disbelief.

"All ships, this is the Hunter Gratzner. Stand down, I repeat stand down." Joamer said after a few seconds.

He watched as the last ship jumped into hyperspace, leaving the ragged group of survivors behind to lick their wounds. He collapsed into his chair and breathed a great sigh of relief. A half second later he began issuing orders to the whole fleet, this was not the time to be sitting by idle.

Anival sat muttering curses, somehow his fighter had been immobilized. The fighter floated in the dead of space, waiting for someone to respond to his signal, finally his comm beeped.

Anival, what the hell happened to you?

I honestly don't know, now get that tractor beam of yours working and get me out of here, I think my backside is asleep.

Anival heard Joamer laugh heartily, then the small fighter started moving, he was being pulled in to Joamers hangar. Anival felt the fighter lurch as it hit the durasteel of the fighter bay. Anival popped the latch and jumped out of the fighter, he almost fell, his legs were stiff and had fallen asleep. Stomping his feet on the ground after a few minutes helped.

Walking around to see the damage, was something that Anival was dreading. A gasp escaped Anival's lips, the thrusters were completely destroyed, it was a wonder he had survived, Anival thanked all the gods, both human and alien alike.

Wow, were you fighting with a fusion cutter or what? asked Joamer as he inspected Anivals vessel, he seemed drawn.

No clue but we need to land somewhere, for repairs and rest, your ship is totaled.

Yes. We do need to land somewhere.

Anival vaguely remembered where they were, a couple of planets popped into his head.

Lannik? suggested Anival.

Joamer seemed to mull over it, probably weighing it in his head.

Lannik agreed Joamer.

Oh and another thing, I need to get my theta in here so I can get back to the Olympian.

Do it. said Joamer before he stalked off.

-------------------------------------------------Six Hours later 0600 ---------------------------------------------

Sir we are clearing hyperspace.

Anival awaited the exit from hyperspace, even after all the flights he had been on, space made him queasy, it was the feeling of being insignificant. One live didn't matter out in space, it took you, just like an ocean.

Sir we are landing on a remote side of the planet, in approximately one hour.

Proceed. muttered. He was thinking of the expenses he had suffered over the short trip, all the repairs would have to come from the YFC's budget, and it all had to be top grade, he wouldn't have it any other way, and he was sure Joamer wouldn't either.

After an hour of anxiety they landed, it wasn't a spaceport, it was an enormous clearing it could probably accommodate most of the ships that were landing capable.

As soon as the Theta was firmly on ground, Anival exited and took in a breath of fresh air, the weather was nice, if a bit humid, after a quick stretch Anival commed everyone.

Alright guys, after you land meet by the Theta, quick head count and a damage report.

----------------------------------After Landing, The Riestlin---------------------------------------------------------

Grahim, Hassar, Bacredi. Please take a seat, everyone should be here momentarily.

They sat and a druid brought them drinks, after a while Rain walked in, Anival had the faint idea that she had been a gymnast before joining the Empire, not that it mattered everyone in the VE had walked different paths, but what did matter was that they were all entwined now.

Take a seat, we are waiting for Joamer.

Anival glanced at his chrono Joamer was an hour late, he got sick of waiting and stood up.

Excuse me for a moment. Anival didn't wait for an acknowledgement, he walked out briskly, as soon as he was out of earshot he commed Joamer.

Whats taking so long?

Having a butt of a problem landing.

Ah, I see, anyway you could speed it up?

I'm trying you spaceworm.

Anival sighed and terminated the message, he walked back into the room and took a seat, the others just looked at him, it was quite an addition to the company, but it was a great investment, they were all good soldiers, and Joamer and Anival couldn't handle it all. The stress was sometime noticeable. Finally Joamer entered, an hour and a half later, he looked tired, just like Anival felt.

Alright. Lets get this underway. Damage report.

Joamer went into full detail before finishing with a small summary.

Well The Hunter Gratzner took heavy damage, it will take at least two days of hard work to patch her up.

And you Bacredi?

pretty much the same as Joamer.

Anival nodded and cupped his hands in front of his face and took a deep sigh.

I'm afraid to ask, Zeshaun how many fighters did we loose?

About sixteen sir.

Anival cursed and looked at Rain, he relaxed, and asked smoothly.

Did you take any damage rain?

Well, I died.

At first Anival didn't know what to say, he was taken back, it took him a while to realize she had made a joke, Anival smiled, then remembered the job at hand.

Really, did you take any damage?

Minimal damage, mostly to the starboard engine.

Anival nodded a bit of good news.

My fighter is down completely, apart from that only some engine damage as well, and my shields on the Theta have to be replaced, and the hangar on the Olympian also needs repaired. So two days. Everything goes on the YFC budget, now don't go crazy, but if you want something don't hesitate, we will camp here, and I have three speeder-bikes that we can use to get parts, we just need to know who will go out and buy the parts. I will be one of the ones going, anybody else that wants to go meet me at 1200 by the Theta. Good luck, and this is over.

Bacredi s ships were above the group, in space. Bacredi had told his Flotilla to land the seventeen starfighters that had been bruised in some way so that they could be fixed, and also three cruisers would be in space and would have to be repaired by a man on the outside. The parts they needed were sparse on most planets but he was confident he d be able to find them. Suddenly another ship appeared into the flotilla Bacredi s new ship, the Conquest, which hadn t been able to make it to the original skirmish.

Zhar grabbed his briefcase and tightened his belt, he was wearing a casual button down and a sand poncho over it. His pistol was at his side and he put his briefcase in the storage compartment of the speeder. Anival was near him, readying his speeder.

I can send down a couple of my transports to pick up parts for us when we find what we need. Bacredi said, reffering to his GR-75 transports.

Sure thing we just need another person to go with us to get the parts. Do you have the parts you need listed?

Yeah, my ships sent them all down to me.

Bacredi's ships were up in the sky and half of them needed major repairs for their ion cannons, as they had been hit heavily during the skirmish.

"Who's the other person going with us?" Bacredi asked.

"I have no idea. They better hurry up though, we might need to camp out because this will take awhile..." Anival replied.

"Sorry I'm late." Rain called as she trotted up to the too men. Her delay was due in part to her copilot's over protective nature. Sira knew nothing of these men and she had wanted to find out before she allowed her boss out of her sight. Rain had merely laughed and gave Sira her permission to run a quick background on them. Not that she found much but what the other woman did find suggested she would trust them far enough not to cause any intentional harm to her friend.

Anival looked at her and raised his brows. "We were going to leave without you." He said. "Except we have to wait for the others as well. so really I suppose you could say that you are early."

Rain raised a thin brow of her own. " Then why don't you just leave without them?" She appeared all to serious and again Anival looked confused as to whether she was joking or not. "I'm kidding." Rain said cocking a one sided grin in his direction.

"What about repairs to your own ship?" Bacredi asked the red head. "I would have thought you would like to supervise it yourself." He glanced at Rain with blue eyes.

"Sira is the mechanical genius in my crew. I'm capable enough but the Shatterpoint is as much her ship as it is mine." Rain replied stowing her gear in the shuttle that would take them where they needed to go. "Besides, she's driving me mad with all her suspicions about you and Anival." She winked at the two men.

In short time the others that were going made their individual appearances. Rain only nodded to the others and fell back into her own thoughts.  
Imperial Network Star Wars Image

Anival rubbed his left eye, he had forgotten to put on the contact that matched his eye color, not having it made him feel more self-aware, it was in contrast with his other eye, just like his arm was. Anival frowned, he would never be wholly human again, and that alone was enough to send him into a glum mood.

Alright sir, everyone is on baord. responded one of the pilots, who was wearing only a blast vest and blast helmet.

Alright take us up, and remember, land a mile before we reach the city.

Yes sir. replied the man in a Mandalorain accent.

The MAAT/i shuddered as it rose, the occupants being buffeted a bit.

The trip is only fifteen minutes. shouted Anival over the roar of the engines.

Anival again scrubbed his eye, and looked ahead into the cockpit, from this altitude he could see the city, it looked a bit smaller, but just as populated as many other cities.

You can drop us off here.

Sir. responded the driver as it set the ship down.

The quite hum of the engines shutting down was audible, Anival prepared to speak.

Alright, lets go and get the parts we need. If you wouldn't mind, could you wait for us?

No sir, we can wait.

Anival nodded and waved at the rest of the group, Anival was about to get off, he noticed Rain staring off into space, he walked over to her and shook her, she snapped out of it.

Lets go. he said.

She nodded and walked out, Anival picked up his data pad that had somehow ended up on the floor, he rubbed his eye and walked out. Anival swatted a bit of lint of his suit and looked at the data pad, he needed quite a vast array of equipment to fix the fighter, and Joamers summary hurt Anival to watch, they were almost under the budget, that was after they bought the parts, he didn't fret much, but he did worry about another skirmish, if they ran into any more trouble like they had they would have to continue on without some of the ships.

Rain, how did you find us?

Well, Rizzit sent me, he said he wanted an extra pair of eyes on the cargo.

Anival felt his face turn red, he was angry, he thought Rizzit knew they were trustworthy.

Really?

Yes.

They talked for a while, Anival asking Rain questions, and she answered them without wavering,Anival continued to question her, it took the time away, and pretty soon they had arrived at the town. It was crowded, but not at an unbearable level, there were stores of every kind, fashion and clothing, a speeder dealership, a small spaceport was visible at a distance.

Anival was debating something with Joamer apart from the group, it was an easy discussion, both men seemed to agree, they called bacredi over, and talked some more.

Hey guys, I think I had grandchildren, could you hurry it up?

Anival frowned and fished what he was saying.

Alright guys go ahead, get what you need, and we will meet here in one hour, Bacredi, Joamer, and Rain, will be here we need to talk.

The group nodded and walked off.

What do you need? asked Rain.

A business proposition. smiled Anival and motioned for them to step into a small cafe near them.

They all entered the caf which turned out to be a low scale cantina full of a strange species from Ithorian to Rodian. Bacredi s pistol was hidden under his sand poncho his S-5 Ascension Blaster Pistol and in a scum area like this Bacredi might be forced to use it. The group split up with half of them taking a booth and the other half taking a table near it. They all ordered drinks when the automated waiter came around and soon enough an R-5 unit came around with its drink holster and dropped off the drinks to everyone.

I can t stay long these supplies are going to be hard to find. Bacredi told the group, downing half of his water and then he got up and excused himself.

I ll come along, I need to find parts as well. Hassar said, the Zabrak got up with his blaster pistol clipped to his belt.

We ll be on com if you need us. The two walked out of the caf and onto the street. The streets reminded Bacredi of the streets of Mos Eisley, half deserted but there were stragglers in the alleys just peaking out onto the main roads. Both of them began to walk down the street, and two Zabraks walked out of an alleyway, no ceremonial tattoos, just blasters on the side.

They both nodded at the Zabraks and moved along the road. Bacredi and Hassar then entered the shop on the right side after walking about five minutes; it was a droid shop and a speeder shop, which sold capital ship parts in bulk order. Astromechs and protocol droids littered the room with blasters on the wall and outside the shop were large parts that he couldn t exactly tell what they would fit in.

An Ithorian scuffly exited the shop out of a back door and a human came up to the front counter. How can I help you? the human seemed excited to see a customer.

Bacredi handed him a memory chip, Insert this into your computer and cross reference them to your parts. Any parts you have that are in working condition I will buy.

Very well the human looked pleased as the list came up. He pressed a button on his keyboard and it showed up onto the larger screen behind him. It showed 17 out of 19 parts for the Devonshire, 18 out of 18 parts for St. Albans, 56 out of 97 parts for the starfighters, and none for the other support ships. The price on the bottom of the computer screen was 1,901,450.78 ICs. Shit Okay. Here you go, Bacredi handed the man his card and the man swiped it.

Thank you! The man said as he started to grow a bigger smile. The parts will be outside in our storage pickup hangar. How will you pick it up?

Do you have a landing strip near it that can fit two GR-75s? Bacredi asked.

Yeah I think. Well, let s try; when do you want to pick them up?

A couple hours at the most.

(Helena Lucienne)

The hustle and bustle of the busy cantina brought a smile to Helena s face. It s been a while since she was in proper action and she couldn t wait to get down to it. She d been told by Joamer and Anival to meet them here. She had some idea what it was about, but didn t bother with the details. It was something to do with health and safety reasons and needing some form of Medic aboard. She explained to them she was bored with her retirement from the army and they finally asked her to join.

Taking a sip of her Corellian Ale, she sat back in the chair waiting for them to enter. She seemed out of place, like she didn t belong. The Zabrak that occupied the cantina watched her closely. Watching her every move. Much to her delight, she saw the group enter the room. She raised a brow as she saw Joamer, someone she hadn t seen in a very long time. She stroked both of her Dust Angels which were located on her left and right thighs, making sure they were still there before making her way over to them.

Long time no speak eh? She smiled, shaking Joamer s hand and nodding over to Anival.

In response they both nodded, smiling back at her. Helena noticed a few people she d never seen before, but nodded politely as they moved to different parts of the room.

So, what s this about needing my help eh? Didn t expect you to be asking me after that argument She smiled, extending her arm to Anival.

Yeah well All in the past right now. We need you aboard or things will get nasty. Anival nodded, biting his lip as he asked for help.

Helena curled her lip into a light unnoticeable smirk before strutting off to get her bags. Everyone who knew Helena knows she doesn t travel light. Presenting the two with her bags, she sat back down at her seat and ordered another Ale. She figured it d be a while before the others finished buying things.  
Senior Sergeant Helena Wraith.

The cantina was quieter in the corner Helena had chosen to sit down at. Joamer rested his hand on his R1-A Particle Magnum, his floor length leather coat covered most of it, but in a place like this it was always good to least them them know you were prepared. The rare pistol was one one of the toys he carried on his person. A minute later after talking to a middle aged man briefly he dragged one of her two bags over to the table and sat down.

"Not going out to buy parts like the others?" Helena asked quietly. Her hands were wrapped around her mug of ale, and her eyes downcast.

"No need, my XO is taking care of it." Joamer said as he studied the wood grain design on the tabletop. It had been years since they had seen each other. Almost ten to be exact, the uncertainty of what to say left them staring off into the distant past.

"Was he that strange man you were talking to a few minutes ago?" She asked after a long silence.

"He was indeed, he has the list of parts my ship needs. She took a heavy beating during the battle. Though, her being the flagship of this little cargo fleet we have it's her job to take a beating." Joamer said softly, as he watched Helena's fingers play over the mug.

"I keep hearing about this bloody ship of yours." Helena said with sudden anger in her voice, Joamer, even after all this time, still detected the playfulness she always had in whatever she said. Though, this time it was more anger.

"Not what you expect from a retired Army grunt I guess. She's a older model Bothan Assault Frigate. Bought her with the money I used from all the long years in the army." Joamer said with a half smile.

"Anival said something about me being needed?" The petite girl asked after the silence had become too much.

"I need a chief medical officer, you were my first choice." Joamer said after a few seconds.

"You the captain, and me the medical officer?" She asked quietly, he detected something odd in her voice, but he could not place what it was.

"The pay is good, best ship in the fleet so when things get rough you stand the best chance at survival. It's a different thrill than being on the ground when the explosions start to go off.

"Why did you leave us?" She asked suddenly, her voice gaining strength as she looked up to glare at him. "You left me all alone, just up and vanished one day. Two weeks later we receive your resignation letter. Not a single word for ten years, you don't do that to people."

"I couldn't handle it anymore, I was getting in too deep with people." Joamer said as he looked up at her.

"People." She mumbled, her eyes going narrower. "Good enough excuse I guess. Funny thing is, I retired shortly after you did and went back home. Rizzit contacted me about being needed, the message coming from Anival I figured you would be involved."

He heard her sigh for a long moment, he saw the twin guns sitting on her belt when she came in, he had smiled when he knew she had kept them.

"Alright, I accept your offer. I get my own quarters right?" She asked after a moment, her old grin coming back to her face.

"With a lockable door too." Joamer said, as he sat back and laughed softly.  
Joamer Tremaine Reistlin Senior Sergeant Wraith Squad, Wildcard Platoon

"Gentle beings I bid you welcome. Welcome to the blood, to the sweat, to the tears.  
Welcome to your places on the wall."

Zeshaun let out a sigh as he sat at a table with the remaining YFS members, and took a sip of his drink. He stretched his legs, and his arms. He enjoyed the freedom that came with his pilots suit, his usual armor was versatile but not as comfortable. He checked his belt to make sure he still carried his "Silent Death" and its accessories. Bacredi and Hassar had gotten up and left for the shop already, and since Bacredi was covering the repairs for any of Zeshaun's fighters he didn't need to tag along. Might as well go look for some repairs for my own fighter I guess Zeshaun thought as he let the rest of his drink slide down his throat.

"I'll see everyone back at the camp then." He said as he got up to leave the cantina.

He got a chorus of goodbyes as he left from his mates and when he stepped outside, the bright sun blinded him slightly, he adjusted his sand poncho and shielded his eyes from the sun. He stood outside for a minute and then started to walk deeper into the city. He felt more comfortable here than he did back on Tadath, most of the species here were aliens, like him. He also couldn't help but notice that nearly everyone had some sort of weapon on them, most of them were concealed but not that well.

"You looking to buy a trusty side arm my good sir?"

"Take a look at the rare gems we have here, imported from all around the galaxy."

"Why not take a test ride on one of our famous speeder bikes?"

Merchents and vendors along the street called out to Zeshaun offereing their goods and services but he paid no attention, he wasn't looking to add anything to his collection of weapons and armors just yet. First he needed to find the parts for his fighter. His fighter that he had recently aquired for his first mission with the YFS was turning out to be very reliable. Zeshaun found a nice little shop at the end of the street, it had an assortment of starfighter parts strewn around the entrance so he figured they must be selling.

"Hello?"

Zeshaun walked in through the front door and called out into the store, it seemed very home like, not much of a store at all. He was looking at a living room area and a kitchen farther back. As he stood there waiting for service, a young child came down the stairs with a smile on his face, but the smile disappeared when he saw Zeshaun standing in the doorway.

"Hey there buddy, are your parents home?" Zeshaun asked with his sweetest voice, smiling and trying to look as friendly as possible.

The child went sprinting up stairs shouting in a dialect of basic that he couldn't understand. Soon a tall skinny man came down the stairs holding what seemed like an old blaster rifle, so old in fact that Zeshaun thought that is might be a relic from the clone wars. The man raised the rifle and pointed it at Zeshaun, shouting something.  
Zeshaun raised his arms in shock, he wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like where it was going.

"Sir, I just want to buy some parts." Zeshaun said nervously, watching the gun the whole time.

The man answered again in a vile tone but Zeshaun couldn't make out what he was saying.

Zeshaun slowly back up until he found one of the pieces on the floor, he picked it up and pointed to it. "I want to buy parts." Zeshaun then withdrew some credits from his pocket to emphasize his point.

The man slowly lowered his gun and then yelled something upstairs. A tough looking, stout women came down the stairs, looking angry that she was interrupted from whatever she was doing before. The man started to speak to her in a soft tone pointing fingers toward Zeshaun. The women approached Zeshan, he slowly put his hand under his poncho and put one hand on his gun.

"My husband would like to know why you are intruding in our home." The women asked poking Zeshaun in the chest.

Zeshaun was relieved to find someone who spoke basic. "I am just looking to buy some parts from your shop, my fighter needs to be repaired."

The women looked shocked for a moment and then started to laugh. "We don't sell parts, this is our home, that stuff out there is probably just some one's trash that they left on our doorstep."

Zeshaun looked confused and looked out the door, and sure enough upon further inspection, all the parts were broken beyond repair, and were actually being picked up by some people on the streets and taken away. Zeshaun turned back the women very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry for barging into your home." He mumbled "Please take these credits."

Zeshaun left a few credits on the table and then walked out the door. He looked up and down the street and let out a sigh. He started to walk down the street again looking for a real shop when he suddenly stepped in something warm and gooey. He was almost afraid to look at what he had stepped in.

"Damn, this day just keeps getting better and better." Zeshaun mumbled to himself as he hoped over to the side of the street to scrape the excrement that he had just stepped in off his foot.

Anival sat contemplating his drink, he hadn't seen Helena in quite some time, and it was always better to work with a familiar face.

Well Rain basically I want to offer you employment, you seem to have nice ships, and you seem trustworthy, I hope I don't make a mistake, think about it first. Anival finished his drink and slid her the business charge chip, for the parts she needed, and got up. Anival motioned to Joamer that he was leaving and he nodded.

Anival walked out the door and examined the town a second time, he looked back and noticed Rain looking behind her, she seemed to be thinking. Anival nodded to himself and walked out to find the parts he needed. He bumped into someone and his first thought was to insult them, but he thought better of it and apologized.

Anival sent a note on his data pad:

RECIEPENT: Bacredi, Zhar.  
SENT FROM: Velasquez, Anival.  
SUBJECT: Fighter Parts.

Bacredi, if you wouldn't mind picking up some parts for me, it would be appreciated. The list is included.

Anival looked up and was about to turn off his data pad when he received another message, it couldn't be Bacredi, he had just sent the message.

RECIEPENT: Anival Velasquez SENT FROM: Captain R'iol SUBJECT: Emergency

Sir, a ship has been stolen, we don't know how it was taken, nobody was seen, but the Riestlin was taken, I know that there is some important information aboard the vessel, so I sent you this message and the Hermis I is waiting for you about 100 meters from the city. We believe there are hostiles in the area so we have sent a part of ten men, along with your personal armor and some weapons.

Anival shouted a curse, a few patrons entering the small cafe looked at him, as did Joamer, and Rain. Anival ran off in the direction, again he bumped into somebody, but this time he was glad.

Zesh follow me, a ship has been stolen, we need to get back immediately.

Zeshaun nodded and the broke at a trot, they ran for about 90 meters before they saw Hermis I hovering about a foot off the ground, Anival leaped and landed, he heard the thud of Zeshaun and ordered the ten men to stay and guard the Intruder I and tell Joamer what had happened, discreetly of course, and Bacredi as well, but to keep it secret from the others.

The men nodded and got off the Hermis and they took off.

Zeshaun had been moping around town, he had not found suitable replacement parts yet for his unique fighter and the the thought of stepping in crap put him in a foul mood. He bumped into someone and was about to snap off some snarky comment but quickly realized it was Anival and he didn't look happy.

Zesh follow me, a ship has been stolen, we need to get back immediately.

Zeshaun stood shocked for a moment but then quickly followed Anival out of town where MAAT/i was waiting for them. Ten soldiers were in the ship and all were waiting for their arrival. Anival said something to them and they hopped off and stationed themselves by the LAAT/i. Zeshaun noticed a weapons locker and some armor and quickly realized that they were some of his own personal weapons that he kept stored on Bacredi's ships. He opened up the locker and at first went for his usual storm trooper armor, but then hesitated when he saw his Ubese Mountain Raider armor, he had had only one other occasion to wear that armor and it was looking like a good option out in the sand. He grabbed the armor and strapped it on, he noticed Anival looking at him with a curious eye.

Zeshaun shrugged "Picked it up on Tatooine while I was on leave."

Zeshaun opened the next locker and was glad to see most of his weapons in this one. which one to choose All his weapons were there, minus the Tyrant Chaingun, which he normally left on base back in Tadath. His eyes fell upon his 8-gauge shotgun. He had not used it since Paladin had been disbanded but it seemed like they might need some heavy weaponry. He strapped the shoulder holster across his back and placed the shotgun in its rightful place. Zeshaun also decided to stick with his sub machine gun as his side arm since it was very useful.

The MAAT/i was starting to slow and lower down toward the base, there was a open space where the stolen ship used to be. As the ship landed, Anival and Zeshaun jumped off, Anival motioned for the ship to circle around and stay close enough to come get them if needed. There wasn't much damage to things other than supply crates and a few scratches on the other ships but Zeshaun counted two dead enemies, out in the open. They did a quick search of the area and found one more dead behind a crate and one of their own soldiers dead by another ship.

"That makes four dead including one of ours." Anival said, covering up the last body.

"They must have come swooping in here and gone just as quickly." Zeshaun thought, thinking about the scenarios that could have unfolded.

"Let's do a quick search of the place one more time, to see if we can find out which way they went." Anival suggested.

The two of them started to walk around the base, searching for any sign of the attackeres. While they were examining a few footsteps leading away from the camp a blaster bolt wizzed by them and hit a tree. Zeshaun swiveled around and had his "Silent Death" out in an instant. He didnt see the attacker at first but then he saw a brown head bob up from behind a crate.

"Duck!"

He threw Anival and himself to the ground as a few most shots came flying their way. Zeshaun fumbled with the stock but was able to get it attached along with the scope. Anival was already up waiting for their attackers to reveal themselves. The same brown head popped up and Anival put an accurate shot right through their forehead. Zeshaun rolled out form behind the box and sprinted up to a closer position where his sub would be more accurate. He looked down the sights and found another alien hidden back by the trees, he let out a quick burst from his gun and the shots caught the man in the chest.

"Anival there's another one to your left!" Zeshaun shouted as he spotted another enemy .

Rain fiddled with the charge chip, a feeling of uncertainty rising in the pit of her stomach. She didn't really need the job, but it was more legal than what she was doing. Around VE space and even in NR space she was well known for her abilities to get things done and get them done right. Not that anyone on the NR side really cared for that, but she had compromised an understanding with the authorities. It wasn't much and it didn't keep the bounty hunters from trying but she had managed so far. She figured she would go on looking over her shoulders for the rest of her life, and she had actually come to accept that.

Now, though, she had been given the opportunity to leave that unease behind. She bit her lip as she stared out the cafe window. Her violet eyes searched the surrounding buildings and streets even the faces of bypassing Lannik natives. She wasn't sure why she was looking to them. All her life she had depended on her own wits to survive. During her time in the VE Army she had others that she could rely on not to get her killed. In some ways she missed those days but she had retired for the last time after the death of her adoptive mother.

She just couldn't seem to get herself back in the game after that. Her adoptive mother had been her only family then, the only one she could look to for the comfort of even the pretense of home. She hadn't been given the chance then to say goodbye either. It seemed that Rain had lived life always on the run. Running from her clan's massacre, running from the thought of actually having a loving family. Running from her adoptive father's death at the hands of a bitter enemy.

As Brightstar, Rain was running. That was why she had taken on her given name when she retired that last time. But again she was running. Running from the shame of quitting something she had always given her heart to. Now she had found someone actually needed her. Not because she had asked them to need her, but because they truly and honestly needed her. She wondered if Rizzit had actually wanted that extra pair of eyes on his investment. Rain wondered if that man hadn't known for the last ten years what exactly she had truly needed. "Damn you, Rizzit, you planned this didn't you?" She whispered.

Heaving a sigh, she thought back to the conversation she had had with Anival.

====Flashback====

"Tell me about what you've been doing for the last ten or so years." Anival asked.

Considering the man's reputation Rain was surprised he was being so kind. She shrugged and took a pull on the drink she had ordered. "I retired about eight years ago. It was after my mom passed on." She said. " It wasn't long after that a good friend of mine was killed, found out he left his smuggling ring slash hunting ring to me. I don't know why really, as much trouble as I gave him." She laughed at the memory of one particular troubling time she had caused.

"So you run an entire ring?" Anival asked. He seemed intrigued.

"Well I don't do it myself. I do have help." She said, "that's what Sira is for. Mostly we do supply runs, and take a few different kinds of contracts here and there."

"Like for Rizzit?"

"That wasn't a contract, it was a favor." Rain said rolling her eyes. "He's only a man after all, Anival. He is entitled to worry about things he tells others to do. He's always struck me as the type to do things himself just to be sure they would get done." She looked Anival over. "I'm sure he trusts you to do the job required, but let him have his worry or he won't be happy about it."

The two of them shared a laugh. The next few moments passed with Rain telling Anival some of the things she had picked up and some of the places she had been. She joked around with him a bit. And in turn Anival told her about his company and what it was like so far.

"I do appreciate you showing up when you did though." He said seriously. "How did you find us?"

Rain laughed again. "I do have skills as a bounty hunter, I just chose the most logical course of action. I didn't expect to find you on the first jump though."

Again the two of them laughed. A few more moments of conversation and then Anival offered her a job.

====End Flashback====

Making her decision, Rain flip the credit chip into the air and caught it. She stood from her seat and made her payment for the drink. To be sure of the items she needed she checked the list that Sira had drawn up.

It took her less than thirty minutes to procure the parts she needed and then she was heading on her way. She wanted to find Bacredi or Joamer before she left the town though. She didn't think it wise to have them searching for her before they left.

Bacredi had changed into a suit and tie by the time he got back to the bar, conforming from his old dress from earlier that day. His briefcase still held his pistols and Hassar was pulling up the rear with his blaster. Bacredi entered the bar and sat with Joamer and Helena, making small talk for about five minutes until his com rang. Bacredi.

Bacredi, your parts are ready for delivery. The man he had bought the parts from earlier hung up rudely on Bacredi. Bacredi nodded and told the rest of the groups that the parts he had bought for them earlier. They all got up to leave and exited briskly, outside was a group of 10 patrolling soldiers and about twenty meters, suddenly Bright came running up to them followed by the soldiers, she had come out of nowhere.

Bacredi, Joamer, there s a transport waiting over there. Anival wants you to meet him ASAP! Bacredi and Joamer both sprinted, but they both got worn down rather quickly as the wind began to pick up. They jumped into the LAAT/I that was waiting on the outskirts of the city for them as the rest of the group hopped into another LAAT. The LAAT flew back to the base camp with impressive speed and Bacredi and Joamer were briefed on the way.

Could it of left the planet yet? Bacredi asked Anival as the LAAT landed.

We have no idea, but it could ve easily just gone to another location on the planet. Anival replied.

Copy, Bacredi put his earpiece in and extended the speaker. Devonshire do you read me?

Loud and clear, Bacredi. Captain James Say replied, who was the captain of the Devonshire.

I need you to come into the atmosphere with the frigate and jettison Light Wing to scour the area around this planet. We have a missing ship.

Uh affirmative, sir.

* * *

The search procured nothing, this ship has definitely gone off the planet. The speeders reported back an hour later after their search had drawn up nothing.

Copy Anival, you hear this?

Yeah. Loud and clear.

Anival turned his arm sideways, a blaster bolt had hit his left arm and the bare metal workings of the arm where revealed, it again reminded him of what he had lost, and he grew somber. He walked back to the clearing to see the men that had been killed. Anival ordered the attackers to be moved to a examining table on any ship that had the capacity, he would check them for clues, anything, and they would be left for the buzzards.

The Intruder I was starting to land, and Bacredi ordered a scan, which confirmed Anival s fears, it had been taken off planet.

Alright, get Zeshuan and Rain in the briefing room, and I expect you and Joamer there as well.

Alright, anything else?

Anival walked over to Bacredi and put his arm on his shoulder. Yes old friend, keep it a secret.

Bacredi nodded and walked off, Anival sighed and remembered what was on the ship, and the fact that Rizzit had sent Rain seemed a bit suspicious, Rizzit hadn t told them everything.

----------------------------Later------------------------------------------

Anival looked at each of the members in the room, Joamer looked like he was holding his anger in check, Bacredi looked worried, Zeshuan and Rain looked curious and anxious. Anival thought of how to break the news.

Alright, what I tell you here today has to be a secret, no one can know, it is vital. Anival looked at Rain. Especially Rizzit. He didn t tell us everything.

They all nodded their agreement, and Rain listened more intently.

The Riestlin has been stolen, and aboard it was the cargo manifest and special orders, they were however encrypted, and in a hidden locker. There isn t a risk of it being fond for some time. Resume repairing the ships, and we will leave as soon as possible, there is a tracking number I have, bright if you could look into that. Bacredi Joamer, we need to plan for when we do find it, and Bacredi I want to know how they got past your fleet above, and how they got in the ground, the bodies are on the ground we shall inspect them. And they will not be buried, no matter what. Any questions.

I do Joamer spoke. How did they know what ship to take?

Joamer s question reflected Anival s own thoughts.

Anival struggled with the answer, it made him feel small and inadequate.

I I don t know. Anival mumbled and frowned deeply.

Alright, that s it, if you have anything else to ask, talk to me in my tent, I will be examining the bodies and .going over some things.

Anival walked out, he heard some comments, all of which made Anival feel worse about the Job he was doing, the only consolation was they would have more hands to lessen the load.

My fleet wasn t spread out all over the surface of the planet they could of easily come in from the backside of the planet where my men weren t. Bacredi told Anival, he should ve spread patrols out all around the planet. I m heading up to the Invincible right now and I ll be on my ship preparing the flotilla. Bright, if you get an lead on the tracking device send me the coordinates or destination of the ship and we ll be on it immediately.

Copy, an echo came from the entire room. Bacredi exited the room and boarded the GR-75 that was directly outside the camp, it was the Smuggler s Moon. He walked up the ramp and it closed immediately. The ship lifted up into the air as Bacredi took a seat right next to the boarding ramp (this ship was in fact a transport). Ten or so minutes after liftoff the ship connected via connecting tunnel to the Invincible and Bacredi walked off the ship and into the airlock of the Invincible. Bacredi went onto the bridge (which was ten doors down after he entered the hallway) and began to issue orders.

Line the ships up with us at the lead, the four Bothan Assault Frigates in four-side of the dice formation behind us all hyperspace able starfighters around the frigates, and all transports behind them. I want the Conquest and the St. Albans to be pulling up the rear actually, scratch my plans for all of the transports for being in the same place, put all of my Gozanti cruisers with the frigates. Bacredi ordered the entire bridge crew and all of the communication officers reacted with pristine form, coming all of the ships to get in that formation. In five minutes everything had been set.

(Hassar, Pilot. In the town)

As Kyrus made his way down the street, he glanced casually at the many street vendors trying to sell their goods to him. He had no use for any of the items they offered and ignored their offers. The scene reminded him of the streets back in his hometown onTatooine . The only real noticeable difference was the slightly cleaner streets and the better quality of goods being sold. Other than that, the merchants used the same tempting chant, desperately trying to convince someone to buy from them. The competition was the same, as well. Two stands on either side of the street selling similar goods tried to out-do each other in their pitifully displays and lame rolled his eyes. Merchants. They're all the same.

Kyrus had only been walking for a few more minutes down the road when he came across a small pilots shop, sitting humbly on the corner of the street. It looked like it might contain the things he needed, so he made his way over to it.

The doors chimed from above him as he walked in and from the front of the store, the owner of the store, a Dug, looked up at him. He snorted something inHuttese before returning his attention to a small holoscreen showing a fuzzy scene from a popular holodrama.

Kyrus nodded to the Dug, then proceeded to search through the store for the things he need. In truth, Kyrus didn't need any parts, per say, for his ship. It was used, but only because they didn't make the ships new anymore, and in fairly good condition. WhatKyrus really wanted was some upgrades and modifications for his ship. His ship also had been stripped of pilot essentials such as the emergency kit and survival kit, so he decided to look for those first.

Most of the kits he found contained the same items with varying sizes and amounts. Kyrus grabbed a small one man survival kit containing a glowrod, some synthflesh for minor cuts and burns, a standard issue blaster pistol, and a few more essentials. He also found a small medkit which he grabbed as well.

Next thing Kyrus wanted was some upgrades. In particular, he wanted to modify the communications system in his starfighter. While the comm in his ship was decent enough, he made it a point of installing a backup system in case his ship was ever caught in a communications jam. He found that the best com system for what he was looking for was a direct short ranged one, able to avoid disturbance from a jamming blanket. After some looking around, he found one that matched his needs in the back of the store. With that, he returned to the front of the store.

"Find everything?" the Dug asked in Huttese.

Kyrus nodded and paid the Dug, tossing a handful of credits on the counter. The Dug nodded appreciatively and then grunting in Huttese, "Thank you for your credits. Have a satisfactory day."

"Same to you, my friend." Kyrus replied in the same language. The Dug grunted again before settling back in front of his holoscreen. He gathered his purchases and walked out, the door chiming pleasantly behind him on his way out.

Now that he had all the parts that he needed, he decided to make his way back to the camp. Vaguely, he wondered where everyone else had gone off to. He shrugged, guessing they were back at the camp as well.

He walked into the camp and made his way over to his ship, Rogue Harbinger. It was a Toscan 8-Q starfighter, a discontinued ship, but still a worthy ship to fly. He had recieved it as a welcoming gift from Anival into the Yosefin Freighting Service. He had to admit, it was a surprisingly well made ship, and he quite liked it.

Opening the cockpit, Kyrus dumped his gear into the small storage compartment behind the pilot seat. He jumped back out of the ship and closed the cockpit. When he looked around, he notice that the camp seemed almost empty. Then he spottedAnival making his way across the camp. He walked over to him and called out, "Hey, Ani!"

Anival stopped and turned to look at him. Kyrus saw a distressed look on his face, and for a moment he could sense the burden that was weighing down on him. Quickly, he regained his composure nodded toKyrus.

"Hey, Hassar."

"Hey. What's happened? There's no one around, and you look like something is bothering you. Is everything alright?"

Anival rubbed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He looked back up at Kyrus with grave eyes and a solemn expression. "Something's happened."

Anival sat at his make-shift desk, papers in dissaray on the floor, his sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, tie loose, the shirt was still tucked in but wrinkled, he wrote furoiusly on a piece of paper on the desk. They had to find the Riestlin, there just wasn't any other excuse for what had happened, he should have taken the manifest of the ship and into Joamers frigate, it would have been much safer.

Anival picked up his datapad and sent a message to all the others. It was a relative short message and unique for each one, giving specific orders, or asking for small favors, but the messages were basically the same, get the ships prep for take off. What was eating Anival the most was the fact that Rain hadn't said anything about the stolen Theta, maybe he had just given them too little time, he felt as if an eternity had passed by.

Anival stood and ran his hand through his hair, it was time he started doing more, his left arm was bugging him, the pain sensors implanted in his arm were somehow damaged, and they sent jolts of pain through his arm at the most peculiar of times.

Anival! Anival turned around in time to see Zeshaun run up to him.

Yes? asked Anival, clearly irritated to be disrupted from his thoughts.

You're parts are in The Olympian, Bacredi told me you had asked him to pick up the parts for you.

Anival nodded on thanks, then remembered something.

Zesh, shouldn't you be with Bacredi, I mean we are taking off.

What?! asked Zeshaun in disbelief.

Yes, I just sent you a message not too long ago.

Well, I better go then. He waved and ran off.

Anival rubbed his eyes and rubbed his arm, he flinched when he touched the exposed metal, it was am eye opener, and with renewed confidence he stalked to the Olympian, he ordered it to lift off, and in no time at all they were airborne, hovering outside the planets gravitational pull, looking down at it, it looked pitiful from that height, although the site was beautiful it seemed fragile.

As soon as everyone was off-planet Anival sent an encrypted message, they were to all meet in Hunter Gratzner, were they would be given the co-ordinates and briefed. Anival wouldn't say anything, but he believed a leak to be one of the members, He had ruled out Helena and Rain, they had both joined after the cargo had been loaded, and Hassar was almost of the list, almost.

Anival didn't even change he wanted to be there when they all arrived, he wanted them to see the state he was in, the exposed metal would shake them up, all except Joamer, or he thought. And seeing him all disheveled would give one of them satisfaction,assuming one of them was a spy of sorts, but he also needed to give them the co-ordinates.

From: Anival Valasquez To: Hassar Subject: Meeting

Hassar, there will be a meeting aboard the Hunter Gratzner ASAP. The coordinates are attached to this message.

-Anival

Hassar read the message twice before closing it on his wrist-com. Hmm. Wonder what this is all about, he thought to himself. He figured it'd be best to just attend the meeting rather than standing around wondering what it would be about. He'd find out soon enough.

Kyrus made his way over to the landing pad where his starfighter, Rogue Harbinger was stationed at. He didn't bother with suiting up, as he was only making a short trip. He trusted himself enough not to do anything stupid enough on his way there to require the pilot's suit.

The cockpit pulled back and Kyrus stepped up and sat himself down in the leathery seat. With the push of a button, the cockpit closed itself down over his head, sealing him safely inside of his ship. He flipped on the thrusters and slowly brought the ship up a few meters above the ground. Tilting the yoke, the ship followed his movement and pulled away from the landing station. Once he was clear, Kyrus angled the Harbinger's nose into the sky and shot up higher into the atmosphere.

The Harbinger shuddered slightly as it cleared the planet's atmosphere. Looking down at his wrist-com, he read the coordinates attached to Anival's message and punched them into his navigation system. The ship's system located the Hunter Gratzner, a green blip on the navigation console. Kyrus turned his starfighter towards the ship and headed over in it's direction.

At first the only thing in Kyrus's sight was the vast expanse of stars that riddled the dark void of space. As he came closer to his destination, the small form of the Hunter Gratzner grew bigger and bigger until it it filled his entire view from the cockpit. Pulling his fighter close to the Gratzner's hanger, he eased it in past the magnetic containment field and carefully landed.

Once settled, Kyrus released the cockpit, letting out a hiss as the air escaped from the cockpit. He hopped out and onto the hanger floor. He left his fighter in the hanger and walked out, heading to the main deck of the ship to find the conference room.

Kyrus was relatively unfamiliar with Joamer's ship, since he had only been on it a couple times. He forgot where it was they had met last time, but he figured he would find it eventually. He followed the corridors of the ship, and he eventually found the conference room.

The door to the room slid open and Kyrus found Anival sitting at the head of the conference table working on something on his datapad. As he walked in, Anival looked up at him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked tired and his shirt looked disheveled, almost as if he had slept in it. For the first time, Kyrus also noticed the trace of a scar running from his jaw line to his cheek.

Anival in turn, looked over him with an almost suspicious look. He rubbed his eyes and then set down his datapad. Come in, Hassar.

Hassar walked in, and the automatic door shut behind him. Taking a seat at an empty spot he asked. Any new s on the ship? Anival regarded him with a curious stare before he slowly responded.

No. He sighed then picked up his datapad again and resumed working on it. Without looking up, he said to Hassar, Make yourself comfortable. We ll start as soon as everyone gets here. ARC 6 Hassar Combat

Anival watched as one by one, the members of the now ten member company, it would be hell trying to pay them, but as long as the contracts kept coming in, he was content to have them all aboard, all the stress was starting to pile on, and having help was a relief he would pay anything for.

Alright thank you for coming, Joamer will do the briefing.

Joamer cleared his throat. Alright, as you know we have sustained damage, but Bacredi has successfully located the ship, it is located somewhere around this area here. Joamer pressed a button and a starchart sprang from a holoprojecter in the middle of the table.

Now, there is also a repair station located in that area, our plan is to go there, pretend we know nothing about were the ship is, and get the repairs done there, this will not only let us repair faster, but we have a plan to box the ship in, Bacredi will explain.

Anival watched as Joamer pressed a button and the starchart disappeared with a more in depth map, showing the reapir station, it looked complex, with droids working on certain ships.

Alright, we will only send the most damaged ships, the hunter gratzner, and any other ships that might need to refuel or important repairs, then we will call in a friend, Hunter Morrell, he will help us box in the ship and the thief from trying to escape, sort of like a blockade, since the ship is small, and the station is small, we can blockade the repair station.

That s all your dismissed. Joamer followed the breifing.

All but Rain, and Zeshaun. Anival chimed in with an air of amusement, he wanted to see if they would panic or not, he was surprised by their faces, he shouldn t have been surprised, they were after all ex-soldiers.

Well, Joamer, Bacredi and myself have had a talk, and we think you should be able to access .more sensitive information, as you know we are pursiung our stolen ship, but, not just for sentimental value.

I thought as much. replied Rain.

Yes, you guys are sharp. So now the information that must stay between us four, in the ship, there is a locker, a smugglers cabin if you will. Anival looked at Rain, knowing she would understand better. Now, in that locker there is a cargo manifest of sorts, it has what we must take, and what we must bring back, now we need that in order to finish this assignment.

Zeshaun and Rain nodded, both understanding the importance of getting the Theta back.

Alright remember keep it between us, also, here, these are your new security cards, from now on you will know all the facts that will be vital to missions. Anival said handing over a pair of white and red stripped cards, both engraved with there name and the YFC logo.

But not everything correct? asked Rain.

Anival smiled, correct

======Exiting Hyper Space, Undisclosed Location, Repair Station.======

Joamer are you sure its wise to go in fighters?

Yes, mines damaged and yours needs to be repaired as well.

Makes sense

Sir the Theta is is leaving! Calling Hunter in now!

What?! How did it know?!

Anival aimed his fighter that could barely outrun a bantha at the bay in witch the Theta was being held. Joamer did the same.

Hunter here. Came a booming voice, and a ship Anival couldn t name came out of Hyperspace, as did some other ships, some looked if they were Bacredi s.

Welcome hunter, the Theta is leaving, repeat the Theta is leaving we need to capture it now!

Alright, but don t be so bossy.

Anival bit back a retort, what happened next would always stay in Anival mind, the Theta opened fire on Joamers fighter, the burst hit the fighter like a Krayt Dragon tackling a mynock, the fighter spinout of control and rolled towards the station, it crashed near a docking arm, Hunters ship fired one started to well placed burst and the Theta just stopped, frozen in space, minutes later it was being drawn into the Hunter Gratzners docking bay.

Attention Hunter Gratzner, send Helena down to the repair station, and concerning the Theta throw ALL passengers into the brig, do not kill any of them no matter what.

Copy that.

======Inside the Repair station, Medical bay.======

The ships had been docked and were being repaired, and everything was now alright, Rain reported the manifest was in her possession and safe, Joamer however was not. He lay in the bed, his wounds almost all cleared up, the bacta had worked wonders, but he still had a slight cut on the right of his temple, and there were scars all over his hands. The doctors said he was weakening by the minute, and there wasn t anything he could do, it was a miracle he had survived.

Hey Jo.

Hey. replied Joamer weakly.

Anival, I want you to do something for me.

What?

Take my ship, and take care of her.

What?

I m a goner, and I leave you my most valuable possessions

I ll take care of them until your better.

Joamer nodded, and closed his eyes, and reopened them, can you send Hel in?

Anival nodded and left the room, later while in conversing with hunter he had the news Joamer was no longer functional, he was a complete vegetable. Anival nodded and took the information with a stoic face.

Well Hunter, nice to talk to you, make sure you talk to Bacredi.

Anival walked off into the bar that was located in the repair station, once there he ordered a strong drink, he didn t usually drink, but he was going to today, he wasn t toasting to Joamer, he was toasting fate, apparently, a wraith could be taken down, but not killed.

OOC:

Ship is found, Bright is going through the ship looking for the manifest (Before the medical bay thing) Credi and Hunter are talking, etc, roam the place, ships are being repaired expertly, Objectives : Interogate the people who took the ship, find some sort of message (Bright finds that in the ship, its encoded)  
Zesh and credi interrogate the prisoners, and the rest of you do stuff.

Imperial Network Star Wars Image Imperial Network Star Wars Image

Zeshaun had heard the news about Joamer and felt a wet towel engulf his heart, he could not enjoy a promotion due to the loss of his friend and fellow squad mate. Zeshaun ran into Bacredi in the halls, his boss and the commander of the ships that housed his fighter squadrons. Bacredi was chatting with Hunter and Zeshaun stopped to see what was up. Apparently there was a prisoner on board and he needed to be transferred back to the Devonshire, Bacredi s main ship. It was surrounded by all the other ships in the fleet, giving it the ultimate amount of protection.

We have a prisoner and we have to get information out of him, using any means possible. Bacredi explained to Zeshaun. I just want to do it in the safety of my own ship.

Zeshaun nodded. The conversations with Hunter went on as they walked down the hall toward the holding cell area. Bacredi stopped at the door, pressed his hand against a scanner, punched in a code and the door silently slid away, opening up to a dark area, holding cells lining either side. Zeshaun stepped in, it was very quiet, and the sound of his boot clicking against the floor echoed through the room. The ominous glow from the glowing green force fields that kept the inmates from escaping, lit the room and gave Zeshaun the chills, it reminded him of the time he had been captured and imprisoned by the New Republic. Zeshaun wasn t sure if there was anyone in here until they got to the very last holding cell and saw a small human male curled up in the fetal position in the back corner of the cell, muttering to himself. Bacredi knocked on the wall next to the cell, causing the man to look up. Bacredi punched in a few numbers and the field powered down, but the man sat there and didn t move, Bacredi motioned for Zeshaun to pick him up. Zeshaun grabbed a pair of cuffs off the wall and went over to the prisoner, he forced him up and put the cuffs on and jabbed the man into the back to get him walking. Zeshaun lead the man out the room and down the hall.

Hunter bid the two farewell and went off in a different direction. Zeshaun and Bacredi went down the hall with the prisoner. In the light Zeshaun could see that the man was battle scarred and was missing a hand, which was replaced by a prosthetic. The man s small stature made him seem weak, but Zeshaun could see the defined muscle underneath the man s uniform. Zeshaun made a mental note to not underestimate the man if he decided to get rowdy. The two YFC members walked down the hall toward the hangar area where a shuttle should be waiting to take off. Bacredi called in for a trooper escort as they walked down the halls. At an intersection a group of four soldiers met up with them and flanked the prisoner on all sides. Bacredi also did not want anyone from the inside to take the man out, which was always a grim but possible scenario. They were able to arrive at the hangar with no trouble and Bacredi quickly got them inside. The shuttle was already warmed up and the ramp was down. The four soldiers saluted as Bacredi dismissed them. Zeshaun lead the prisoner up into the shuttle, doing a quick pat down to make sure for the last time that he was not carrying any weapons. The three of them sat down and the ramp began to close, the shuttle took off even before the ramp was completely closed and by the time they had left the hangar they had a fighter escort. Zeshaun looked out the window to see that it was the Ironfang squadron. Zeshaun was glad to see that they were at full power and had recovered nicely since their last battle.

The Devonshire had moved away under escort from the main fleet, trying to stay as protected as possible. The shuttle arrived without incident, Bacredi and Zeshaun let out a sigh. The hard part was done, they escorted the prisoner out of the hangar and into their own holding cells.

The RAF contingent of ships: Conquest, Invincible, Devonshire, Bedford, St. Albans, Somerset, and the Iron Duke. The capital ships were surrounded by close to twenty five support ships and ten squadrons of fighters. Bacredi and Zeshaun were both in the Devonshire, while the prisoners were all being stored in one of the cells. The RAF contingent had moved past the fleet and further past any scouts they had sent out.

Bacredi and Zeshaun were both viewing the prisoners through a camera feed, Bacredi reached out and pressed a communications button for the Med Bay. Send doctors in to check their health status.

Very well, a man s voice came back through the com.

Zeshaun, stay here. After they re done with their inspection begin your interrogation, I m going to separate them into different cells and start with a real interrogation. Bacredi walked out of the room and ordered one of the guards to separate them; Bacredi entered one of the cells a minute later. A stocky man with black hair and white skin sat at one of the tables, his hair disheveled. Bacredi buttoned the second button on his three button suit and straightened his tie.

Name? Bacredi asked the man. His rank badge labeled him as a Ensign. Name, ensign? Bacredi leaned over the man and put his hand on the table.

Piss off, the ensign replied and spat in Bacredi s face.

Very well, Bacredi said and wiped the spit off his face. Bacredi snapped and ten seconds later Zeshaun entered the room, Bacredi immediately exited. He closed the door behind him and looked at the guard by the door, com the bridge when he s done. I ll be there. TRP/FSG Bacredi/3SQD/1PLT/1COMP/1BAT/1RGT/Tadath/VEA Bacredi ComNet Veteran [VE-ARMY] First Sergeant [VE-NAVY] 2nd Lieutenant [VE-VEEC] Essayist Post Number: 1427 Total Posts: 1429 Joined: Apr 2008 Status: Offline RE: Like Whipped Dogs (YFS) January 24, 2010 4:52:39 PM Send a message to Bacredi Quote the message from Bacredi View the profile of Bacredi Bacredi was two hallways away from the bridge and being flanked by Captain of the Watch Say and Head of Security Robinson. They turned the corner and looked straight at the security checkpoint for the bridge, six crewmen who looked liked mechanics were being checked. Who called you to the bridge? One of the guards asked.

The nav-computer on the three backup computers are broken, we were called by leftenant Jameson. One of the crewmen said. The guard nodded and they both moved out of the way to let the crewmen enter. Bacredi, Say, and Robinson entered immediately after.

Captain on deck, a lieutenant stood up in a sad attempt. The crewmen moved over to the backside of the bridge and began talking to lieutenant Jameson, who was a slimy and cunning bastard according to Robinson. Bacredi began to walk over to his commanders chair until lieutenant Jameson bellowed for another lieutenant, this time one of the head guards of the deck, to come over. Bacredi looked curiously until he turned around and headed to his chair, he took of his coat and put it on the back.

Status of the prisoners, Robinson? Bacredi asked the man as he walked up right next to him.

They are fine, he is just asking prelim questions. Robinson responded, looking through a thin dossier. Robinson looked over Bacredi s shoulder and stood still for a second, get down! Robinson jumped on Bacredi and they both drew their silenced pistols. The sound of gunfire filled the bridge as the six crewmen that had entered earlier drew small and fully automatic blasters and Lieutenant Jameson drew the shotgun that he kept under his workdesk. Jameson blew off the head guard of the deck s head, and the crewmen of the bridge responded with havoc.

Blaster fire pelted the workstations on the front of the bridge, claiming two of the four pilots of the Devonshire. Bacredi and Robinson both sprinted for cover behind the nav screen, and they both went prone. Only two out of the five bridge guards were left and firing, and they both were using long rifles and weren t meant for seven vs. two conditions. The two guards outside the bridge quickly entered the room and began to fire back. Robinson popped up as a crewmen was running over to the nav screen with his blaster, Robinson popped him quickly and then stood up again. One of the bridge guards was nailed in the chest and fell down on his knees, letting out one last gasp.

Fuck! Bacredi yelled as he popped up for the first time, firing two shots and nearly missing Jameson.

Where the fuck is backup? Robinson questioned one of the remaining guards, and the guard shrugged his shoulders. The guard immediately stood up and aimed his rifle, quickly firing and hitting two crewmen, killing one. By the looks of it only half the bridge crew had made it out in time, and the captain of the watch Say had made it out, as he came back in the room, this time with his shotgun. Four backup or what looked like guards appeared out of the doorway, two of them boasting personal shields from the Naboo people. They both deflected the shots that were being flung at them while the other guards moved around the bridge and began to fire from an angle. They both shot a couple times and hit three crewmen, Jameson charged them only to be put to bed by Robinson and the last crewmen began to spray n pray until his blaster ran out of cells, when he looked up in the air and one of the guards flipped the switch to stun on his gun and fired.

Get a medic in here! One of the guards bellowed into his headset, Bacredi moved around the bodies and to one of the data-stations, quickly typing in the code to transfer all controls to the main computer console, which would steer them away from other ships if they were danger close and keep them out of danger.

Sir, it seems like this has happened in other parts of the ship as well: the hangar was hit and repelled, the engines were also hit and repelled, life support as well, the only area that couldn t repel them was hallway B07, which is right next to the prison cell area. We are sending forces there now. The lead guard told Bacredi.

Got it, I want all guards out in full gear patrolling all areas. Make sure that Bacredi was thrown back by a sudden jolt in the ship, and all the guards plus Robinson followed. The hell was that? Bacredi asked as he quickly got back up, raising his pistol.

The lead guard began to press his finger to his ear, sir, reports are that we have just experienced an explosion in the exterior viewing room, in the back of the ship. Everything has been sealed off there but the computer has sent the ship into emergency lockdown we are stuck on this floor and everyone else is stuck in their compartments until that hole gets patched up.


End file.
